My Will be Done
by Cmdr. Gabe E
Summary: X1. Mystique interrogates their newly acquired prisoner. She toys with him, tortures him, wanting to see how far Senator Kelly can go before he screams. Emotions arise, and things get complicated. Angst.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-Men, Mystique, Senator Kelly, Bruce Davison, or Rebecca Romjin.

My Will be Done

by Cmdr. Gabe E.

X1. Mystique interrogates their newly acquired prisoner. She toys with him, tortures him, wanting to see how far Senator Kelly can go before he screams. Emotions arise, and things get complicated. Angst.

x x x x x

His neck ached, and his head spun. For a second he tried to recall what had just happened. Then he remembered...The mutant named Mystique had hijacked his transport helicopter by masquerading as one of his bodyguards. She attacked him, knocked him out, and now, there he was...

Senator Robert Kelly slowly opened his eyes. He groaned in pain while he lifted his temple off the cold stone floor. He found himself lying down on his side in what seemed like a jail cell, though it reminded him more of a dungeon. The room was entirely closed off, sealed with four concrete walls. The only possible exits were the barred window on the far side, and the solid metal door. He tried to move his arms, but found them behind him, restrained by the wrists.

/ "Handcuffs." / He thought to himself. He could tell by the feel of it against his skin.

What had he gotten himself into now? He had been through a number of political and controversial disputes before, majority of them with threats of assassination from his enemies. But never had he been placed in a situation such as 'this'. Looked like his Mutant Registration Act had finally ticked off a select number of mutants.

He suddenly heard a sound in the distance. Footsteps. Someone was coming...Coming for him...And from the sound of it, it was only one person. He swallowed hard. His heart pounded in his chest. And the fact that he was still in pain didn't help either. What were they going to do to him now? Were they going to kill him? Torture him? Would anyone even know he was missing?

The sound of the footsteps grew nearer and nearer, until it stopped right in front of his cell. Senator Kelly's eyes widened in fear as he waited for his fate. The sound of the lock opening filled his ears. Every second that passed felt like an eternity. Then the door opened...

Light streamed through the doorway as the figure stepped inside. It was a woman, dressed in casual business attire. She had black hair, fair skin, of medium height. At first he couldn't recognize who she was. Was she a mutant? But when she faced him, who he saw was someone he could not believe.

"Sharon?" He asked, sounding shocked and surprised. He couldn't believe it. It was Sharon...Sharon Kelly...his wife. But she was dead. She had been dead for two years now.

"Robert!" She shouted. The expression on her face was that of worry.

Sharon Kelly ran to the senator's side. She knelt right next to him on the floor. "Are you all right?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Senator Kelly could still not fathom what was happening. Was it all an illusion? Was he hallucinating? But it was Sharon! She was alive! She was right there, touching him. She looked like Sharon, sounded like her, smelled like her, acted like her.

"Sharon...It – it's you..." He muttered. "But...you're dead. You died from the crash. I saw you die right in front of my very eyes. I was there when you were buried...You're dead..."

"Shhh..." She gently placed a finger on his lips and smiled. "Everything's going to be okay now, Robert. Everthing's going to be fine from now on."

She helped him up into a sitting position. Then she ran her fingers through his blond hair, moving some of them from his forehead. She cupped his cheeks and moved her face close to his. "I missed you, Robert. I did. It's --- It's been so long."

"I still can't believe this is happening..." He whispered.

"Believe it, my dear." She moved in and kissed him gently on the lips. Her hands ran down to his shoulders, then to his chest. She pulled away, and smiled at him. Her eyes looked at him sensually. "There is one little problem though..."

"Wh-what's that?" He asked nervously. He still wasn't sure if it was all for real. He was happy to see her again, but something felt wrong. Something felt different.

The warmth in her eyes was suddenly gone, replaced by hatred and intensity. "I shouldn't have died that day." Her voice erupted in anger. The friendliness and compassion that was just there a brief moment ago was now gone. She seemed like a completely different person.

"What are you talking about?"

"You killed me, Robert! You were the reason I died!" She roared. "The day I died was the day when you announced the first stage of your mutant control propaganda to the Senate. In fear that the mutants you so hated were going to come after me, you took me to one of our lesser-known houses in the suburbs. But on the way there, the accident happened. And I died! You killed me! You're the reason why I'm now a corpse rotting six feet under!"

The color of Sharon's eyes turned from dark brown to a very intense yellow. Now Senator Kelly knew who the woman was. She wasn't Sharon. It was the shape-shifting mutant who kidnapped him.

"You're not Sharon! You're her!" He shouted.

"I'm quite surprised it took you this long to figure it out, Senator. And I thought you were smarter than that." She hissed, and grabbed him by the neck. She squeezed it, choking him.

Senator Kelly tried to struggle, but he couldn't. The force of her fingers around his neck was almost enough to make him pass out. And with his hands tied behind his back, he was defenseless.

Mystique grinned as she forcefully pulled him up into a kneeling position. She moved her face close to his and stared into his wide blue eyes. "So how does it feel, Senator? How does it feel to have something you love ripped away from you? How does it feel to fear, to hang on to the last breath you'll ever take?" She could hear him wheezing and choking as she squeezed tighter.

Then she pulled her hand away, releasing his neck, only to backhand him hard and swift on the face. Senator Kelly's face whipped to the side, his blond hair falling down over his forehead. The woman was strong. He could still feel the sting of the impact on his cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, still feeling rather groggy.

"Why am I doing this? You're asking me why?" Her voice echoed and filled the cell.

She backhanded him again, harder this time, wanting to knock some sense into him. When his head moved to the side, she grabbed him by the collar and forced him to look at her, face to face. The sight of the line of blood streaming from his injured lip made her smile.

"You should know why, Senator. Ask yourself, and you'll know why." She spat the words at him.

"Is it because of the Mutant Registration Act?" Despite the pain and haziness, Senator Kelly tried to pull himself together. He was a man with dignity. He would keep on fighting if he had to.

"You keep on referring to it as your 'Mutant Registration Act'. You know what I think? I think it's just a facade, a masquerade for what you 'really' have in mind. You hate 'us', Senator. Admit it. You hate mutants. You think 'we' are dangerous. You think we are the country's number one threat. Therefore you want to control us, eventually repress us. That's what the Mutant Registration Act is all about, isn't it? The future slavery and extermination of all mutantkind!"

"You're wrong! It's not like that!" He replied. "I'm just fighting for the safety of ---"

"The safety of what, Senator? Of who? How about 'our' safety? You fight for justice and equality, and yet you scorn us because of what we were born with...Because of what 'we' are. It is because of people like you why I could never live a normal life!"

"All I'm asking is for the world's mutants to register. Your abilities rise above and beyond what is normal. You have powers that can be used to take advantage of those who don't have them. Like you...You can change into anyone. What can stop you from ---"

"From what, Senator? From changing into your wife?" She morphed into Senator Kelly's wife, and then back into her true form again.

"Stop it!" He screamed.

"It will never end, won't it?" She asked through gritted teeth.

She pulled him up until he was standing, then she threw him against the wall. She quickly went to him and grabbed him by the chest of his suit before he could fall back down to the floor. She could hear him groaning in pain and she liked it. She lifted him off the wall and pushed him back on it again.

"You're screaming for it to stop, begging for me to stop. But people like you never stop. People like you who are too narrow-minded to understand that which you fear, will never stop. You will keep on going until you've destroyed what you fear, what you hate. " She screamed at him. She couldn't remember the last time she had let her emotions pour out like that.

Robert Kelly could barely breathe. He had suffered so many concussions for the past few minutes, he wasn't sure how long he could keep himself conscious. He hurt in so many places, and his mind was starting to drift off. He wasn't even sure if he was going to live through the hour.

"I'm not a bad man." He said softly between groans.

"And that's what disappoints me, Senator. The fact that you're not a 'bad' man. I know of your career. You deployed a lot of programs that greatly helped people. You're not a corrupt official. You've fought against racism and injustice. You were loyal to those who trusted you." Mystique looked deeply into his eyes. She couldn't understand how such a man could be 'different' towards them. "But you just had to segregate 'us', didn't you? You just had to look at us with another pair of eyes."

"I just want the safety of humanity, of the majority." He replied. "Can't you see? We're --- we're helpless against you. What's to stop your kind from taking advantage of our 'normality'?"

Mystique lifted him off the wall and pushed him back on it again with much force. "What's to stop 'humans' with guns from firing them? What's to stop the president from launching a nuclear war? What's to stop a human being from killing another? Contrary to what you think, 'we' also know what's right from wrong. And mutant or not, there will always be those who will try to bring hell to this earth."

Kelly narrowed his eyes and glared at her. "Apparently, you're one of them. Look at yourself. Look at what you're doing. Do you think what you're doing is 'right'?"

Mystique roared with fury at the senator's words. She moved her hand back and punched him in the torso with as much force as she could muster. "How dare you question me?" She screamed. Then she quickly stepped back and delivered an enraged roundhouse kick to his face, sending Senator Kelly falling to the floor, face down with a loud thud.

"Who are you to tell me who I am and what I am?" She kicked the unmoving form of the Senator on the floor. If Erik didn't need him for his 'experiment', she would kill him now.

She knelt right next to him and grabbed him by the hair. She forcefully pulled his face up so that he was facing her. Cuts and bruises covered his skin. Blood smeared his lips as it continued to trickle from his mouth to his chin.

"You don't know who I am!" She said firmly. "You don't know what I've been through! So don't you dare tell me if what I'm doing is right or wrong!"

His vision was blurry. His head was spinning like never before. And his body hurt like hell. But he had to hold on. He had to stay conscious. He looked at her, barely opening his eyes.

"Mutants like you are the reason why I fear your kind. You accuse me of hating you. But you've hated us all your life. You never gave yourself the chance to let go of that." He coughed, causing more blood to drip from his mouth. "You harvested that hate until it became your life. And now, here you are, the embodiment of the reason why humans fear you...Why humans are afraid of you."

Before Mystique could react, Senator Kelly closed his eyes, and fell into unconsciousness. She breathed in, exhaled, and let go of his hair, letting his face fall back on the floor. There would be no use arguing with an unconscious man.

She stayed there, on the floor, still kneeling right next to him. She stared at his bruised face. Oh how she hated him. She hated him so much. The more she looked at him, the more she wanted to strangle him in his sleep. And yet, she couldn't deny the hint of truth in what he had said. She hated the humans because they hated her. In a way, she had become the same as them.

x x x x x x

Senator Robert Kelly awoke to the feeling of someone pulling on his wrists. His body still ached in utter pain that he could barely move. His face and neck, especially, felt raw and sore. Still, he had to know what was going on. He groggily opened his eyes and tried to look behind him. His vision was blurry at first, but his eyes settled on a familiar female figure.

At first he thought it was Mystique, but when his vision stabilized, he was once again surprised by the face who was now looking back at him.

"Sharon?" He whispered. Even talking hurt like hell.

The form of Sharon Kelly unlocked the handcuffs, and threw them aside. "There you go." She said, smiling at him. She checked his wrists for any injuries, then she gently moved him so that he was lying down on his back. "How are you feeling?"

Senator Kelly looked confused. "I don't understand...What's...What's going on?"

But Sharon didn't answer his question. She just sat there, smiling at him. "Looks like tonight's going to be a long night." She said. "Come on...Sit up and put your back against the wall."

"You're her, aren't you? Your that mutant, Mystique!" He said. He was sure of it. She did this once and now she was doing it again, masquerading as his deceased wife. "What kind of game are you playing this time, eh? Trying to make me believe that Sharon's back again? It may have worked once, almost. But it's not going to work this time. Not now. Not ever!" He said firmly.

He could fight back, try to overpower her now that his hands were free. But he knew it would only end with him losing. She was a mutant. And he currently wasn't in any condition to engage in a fist fight. Also, overpowering her would amount to nothing. There were other mutants in that base...Others who were possibly more powerful and more unforgiving than she was. So he found no choice but to play her game once again...To keep still and wait for what was to come.

"Robert, you look like hell right now. So sit up and let me treat you." She said kindly.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?"

She pulled the medical box close to her and opened it. "Everything doesn't have to have an answer, you know." She looked at him and smiled again. "Don't you trust me? I am your wife, after all."

"No. You're not. She's dead. You know she's dead. Sharon's dead!" He replied.

"Do I look dead to you?" She asked, laughing. "The last time I checked, dead people don't talk."

"Stop it! You're not Sharon! Please, stop this! If you're going to kill me, then do it! Kill me! This is the last thing I need to see. Please...Let her go. Sharon doesn't deserve this." He pleaded.

"And 'you' don't deserve to look like 'that'. Now come here and rest your back against the wall." She patted on the area right next to her. The softness of her voice was soothing, comforting.

He pushed himself off the floor and moved right next to her, resting his back on the wall. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes, still thinking of what Mystique was up to.

"Robert." She said.

Senator Kelly opened his eyes and looked at her. She was almost Sharon in every way. In fact, if he didn't know she was Mystique, he would really think she was her.

"What do you want from me now? I've done what you asked me to do." Was his reply.

Sharon looked appalled. "You know, you seem a little grumpy today." She sighed. "Now hold still while I fix you up. This won't hurt a bit, I hope." She snickered.

He kept his eyes on her while she tended to him. He never looked away. He wanted to observe every move she made. And every move was just like Sharon's. Her hands were delicate on his face. She was very gentle, very caring, much like his deceased wife. She took great care and caution in cleaning his wounds. And when he winced, she would stop and check if he was all right.

"There, all done." She placed the last bandage on his cheek. Then she looked at his face and grinned. "Despite the bandages, you look great, honey." She gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Robert wanted to grab her hand and pull it away. He didn't like it when she touched him like that...Touched him as if she was really his wife, the woman he married and cherished and made love with. She hated Mystique for doing this to him...And yet he liked seeing Sharon again. When she died, his hatred for mutantkind increased even more. Her death had caused a part of him to die. But now she was there, as if she had never left in the first place.

"You're a good man, Robert Kelly." She gently cupped his cheek. "I'm happy that I married you. Remember our wedding day? You couldn't take your eyes off of me."

"You were so beautiful..." He couldn't help it. He had to say it. It was the truth. No matter who she was, he was looking at Sharon, and he couldn't help but see his wife.

She slowly brought her face close and let her lips press against his. She kissed him, long and gentle and passionate. She pulled away briefly to look into his eyes. "Am I hurting you?"

"No." He whispered back.

She kissed him again, harder this time. Her fingers ran wild through his hair. She slithered her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. The senator couldn't resist. Tonight, she was his wife, and that was the only thing that mattered to him. He might die soon anyway...Die in the hands of Erik Lensherr. And so he might as well be with her tonight...Her...His Sharon Kelly.

When their kiss broke, he looked intently into her eyes. "Come back with me, Sharon." He said softly. "I need you back. I need my wife back. Be with me. Let's get out of this place. You can be with me for as long as we live. You can be Sharon for as long as you want." He couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he going insane? Did he know who he was talking to?

Sharon didn't know what to say. She looked confused, torn. "Robert..." His eyes looked so blue and clear and sincere. What was she to do? He was asking her to go back with him to live a 'normal' life.

"I love you, Sharon. I might not have said it enough, but I do love you. I'm lost without you...You know that. We've been married for almost thirty years. You know I need you..."

She slightly shook her head from side to side. "Don't say that, Robert. Please, don't say that." She said firmly, her voice teetering between sadness and regret. "You know this will all have to end..."

"It doesn't have to." He said firmly. "You know it doesn't have to."

Sharon Kelly looked at her husband's face. She knew he loved her. She knew he would do anything for her. But she also knew it was all a mirage. It was nothing but a dream, a fantasy. It was fun while it lasted, but she now had to face the facts. This couldn't go on anymore...

"But I'm dead, Robert. You know it, I know it. We can't be together. It's just not possible. I'm gone. You know that." She couldn't believe it, but it actually pained her to say those words.

Senator Kelly frowned. Of course he knew she was dead. It was just that whenever he looked at 'her', Sharon Kelly just seemed so alive. The mutant had brought her back to life.

Sharon's eyes suddenly turned a bright yellow. Then she looked at her husband's face for the last time, and kissed him gently on the lips. "Goodbye, Edward. I'm sorry if things will have to go back to the way they were."

Edward was Senator Kelly's middle name. And his wife referred to him as that every now and then. Sharon stood up, picked up her medic kit, and walked towards the door.

"Sharon, will I ever see you again?" Robert asked before she could step out.

She opened the door and looked at him. Her face was expressionless as she spoke. "No. But when it's all over, look for me. Maybe someday we'll realize we're not that different after all."

Sharon closed the door behind her and locked it. Then she morphed back into Mystique, and walked away.

x x x x x

END

Reviews are greatly appreciated :)! Thanks for reading!


End file.
